The ever-increasing sources and types of data made available on the Internet and other types of networks provide the capability to use this data in many different ways. Mapping is a popular technology used by many people to navigate to destinations, determine where they are, and to determine in greater detail the surroundings, whether natural (e.g., parks, hiking paths, mountains, etc.) or manmade (e.g., suburban areas, downtowns, business locations, etc.).
The types of information are no longer limited to two-dimensional (2D) data, but can now comprise three-dimensional (3D) data. Thus, weather maps, for example, now present 3D rendering effects of cloud movement, rain systems, fog, and so on, on device displays. Additionally, navigation maps can also consider altitude information in 3D renderings to displays to provide a more interesting user experience. However, such data can be used in additional intuitive and useful ways heretofore not yet realized.